Snow Way Day
'It's snowing at Camp Wawanakwa! After a bit of fun on the ice, a rumor begins, as the campers go absolutely nuts with snowballs.' Plot Act 1 - The Cold Warm-Up The episode opens with the campers asleep and shivering. As Cody gets up to retrieve thicker clothing, a snowball smacks the window. He wakes up Trent and Noah, pointing at the snow. The musician is naturally confused. The three put on jackets and head out to see Ezekiel and Beth chucking snowballs. Catching sight of the trio, the farm kids alter their aim and bury the bookworm since Cody and Trent dodged. Trent immediately gathers ammunition, followed by Cody and Noah. The noise woke up the other campers. When Heather yells for them to keep it down, the five and Eva immediately bury her in snow. When she got up, a massive free-for-all snowball fight begins as Tyler comments on his surprise that the island could even HAVE snow. Chris arrives on the scene and replies that it normally doesn't, and that he pulled some strings to turn Wawanakwa into a winter paradise. He also mentions that he ordered snow gear for them and recommends they check out the lake. The contestants are nervous about the ice, wondering if it's sturdy enough. Harold simply glides out and shows off his skills. He skids to a stop, proving that the ice is indeed sturdy enough to hold them. Katie is next to go out, while Bridgette declines, saying that she's "awkward enough on land." When Heather replies nastily, Ezekiel chucks another snowball at her before walking out on the ice and slipping. Harold and Katie lead him back to the edge to get skates as Gwen requests to learn. Harold begins teaching her and Ezekiel. Owen brings over some benches for the others to watch as Ezekiel falls down multiple times and Gwen being a very fast learner. Trent and Cody discuss their history with the snow. Eva mentions a time when she tried exercising in the snow and got a cold as a result. Meanwhile, Zeke quits after falling down one too many times. Cody declines Katie's offer to skate as Courtney begins discussing Katie's closeness to DJ. Izzy replies that Katie DOES have a crush on someone, and it's not DJ, who's already taken, or Justin since pretty much every female on the island, as well as Owen and Ezekiel, has a small crush on him. Izzy hints that Katie's crush is on one of the single males on the island: Noah, Cody, and Ezekiel. She then changes the subject to how everyone feels about the snow. Noah doesn't particularly care for the cold, due to how his eight siblings would pummel him if he set one foot outside. Lindsay hates it, due to how cold and wet it is, and that she prefers wearing a bikini to the thick winter jacket. Tyler agrees with Lindsay (who naturally misunderstands), and says that the only winter sport he likes is hockey. Gwen skates by and lands in Trent's lap, mentioning that she loves to ski. Harold and Zeke mention that they have both gone up to the mountains. Harold went up due to being a Possum Scout, and Ezekiel because he had never seen snow before. Ezekiel had played in the snow for hours before getting chased up a tree by a moose, and then begged his parents to never take him back. Harold begins teaching Beth how to skate and Katie teaches DJ. In the confessional, Heather and Lindsay both agree that they hate the weather. Meanwhile, Noah convinces Tyler to help Lindsay learn how to skate, with amusing results at the jock's expense. Trent and Ezekiel are still curious as to why Tyler doesn't do sports anymore, but Bridgette is more curious as to who Katie's crush is. In the confessional, Bridgette blames her friend Gardenia as to the aforementioned curiosity. Ezekiel also admits to being curious as to who the crush is, mainly because it might be him. The campers begin doing random snow activities as Heather heads to the lodge for cocoa. When Heather asks for little marshmallows, Chef, who is wearing a bright pink snowsuit, yells for her to wait till the end of the challenge. Bridgette and Cody burst in carrying a frozen Ezekiel. Apparently, he fell through the ice after he tried to skate again. Chef gets the hot water running, then uses it to fill up the high-powered water gun used in a first season episode. The cook promptly aims at and shoots the high-pressure water at Ezekiel when Heather gets in the way. The pair wind up pressed against the wall and slide into the floor. Heather is grateful for the warmth, then realizes that she's lying on Ezekiel and scrambles to get up. She slips and lands on the now-conscious Ezekiel, who is now confused as she successfully gets away from him. Heather makes to go outside, but changes her mind after she opens the door. In the confessional, she mentions that she despises Chris... and Ezekiel, who simply identifies the situation as awkward. He also mentions that "Tyler was right about girls in cold weather!" Back in the lodge, the prairie boy is drinking cocoa to warm up. The occupants of the room begin discussing the challenge after Ezekiel confirms that he in fact did NOT enjoy Heather lying on him. Cody says that snow sculptures would be too tame, and ice skating is also out, as Chris wouldn't have needed the snow if he only wanted ice. Heather suggests something similar to the sleepless marathon from last season, with the last person who isn't frozen to death being the winner, since Chris loves seeing them suffer. Bridgette asks if it would kill Heather to NOT insult at least one person when she open her mouth, giving karma as a reason In the confessional, Heather states she does not believe in that just as a side of the outhouse collapses. She registers this as a coincidence. Outside, Chris is about to begin the challenge. When Chris and Noah mention yellow snow, the bookworm gets clobbered for nearly giving the host ideas. Chris then starts the "Ezekiel likes Heather" rumor. When Heather complains about this, she pushes Katie into Noah, and they promptly pretend to flirt. Chris then identifies the challenge as a snowball war and splits the campers into two teams: those who had experience with snow and those who didn't have any. The goal was to take over the five snow forts across the camp. In the first group, the Winter Wonders, he places Harold, Katie, Gwen, Trent, Cody, DJ, Izzy, and Ezekiel. The second, the Snow Experts, has Tyler, Noah, Eva, Beth, Lindsay, Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, and Heather. When Courtney asks how her team makes sense, because as Chris pointed out they lack experience, Chris replies that not only do they have a numbers advantage, they also have brawn and brain. He also snarks to Heather about not putting Ezekiel on her team, which results in her tossing a snowball at the host's head. Chris explains that the Winter Wonders will start at the dock while the Snow Experts start at the boathouse. On the Snow Experts' side, Lindsay asked Heather what she saw in "Zenith"... but Heather does NOT want to talk about it! Beth asks Courtney for some advice on how to win, but Courtney isn't knowledgeable about something as violent as this. So the ex-CIT decides to turn to Duncan and Eva, since something like this would probably suit the two of them more. The Winter Wonders seem to have a strategy, and Gwen is the team's leader, giving her teammates their instructions. DJ is surprisingly okay with throwing snowballs at his opponents, and Cody and Harold can't wait to use their ninja skills again! Katie and Izzy are going to stay behind to defend the base (though Izzy would rather be where the action is). Trent is with Gwen (of course). Ezekiel is tasked with ambushing who the Snow Experts leave at their base, and then taking it over! The Winter Wonders try their hardest in the hopes that the Snow Experts will finally vote off Heather! Act 2 - It's Total Drama... On Ice! Before the challenge begins, Chris has some of the campers reveal their strategies in the confessional. The Snow Experts are first. Lindsay and "Tyrell" are going to defend the boathouse, and she also hopes that she'll ask what's bothering him. Eva is going to conquer the forest for alone. Heather continues emphasizing that she doesn't like Ezekiel. Duncan says that he and a now-pumped Noah will be taking the bonfire. Bridgette and Courtney will be taking the Campground fort. The surfer admits that due to its location, it will be difficult. Beth and Heather choose to defend the stage fort. The Winter Wonders reveal their strategies next. Ezekiel is tasked with claiming the boathouse alone. Gwen says that she and Trent will be attacking the stage. Harold and Cody are going to storm the campground fort. DJ says that the goth girl told him to claim the Forest fort. Izzy and Katie are defending the Bonfire fort. At the campground fort, Courtney and Bridgette discuss the former's relationship with Duncan. In response, the CIT brings up Ezekiel's crush on the surfer. While they are doing this, the four dodge snowballs thrown by Harold and Cody. The two are hiding behind the cabins. Cody expresses nervousness about attacking Bridgette, but changes his mind when Courtney comments that Zeke's crush on Bridgette is similar to Cody's on Gwen but Zeke isn't as weak. Courtney promptly gets smacked in the face by a snowball. Bridgette ducks one from Harold as they continue the conversation, but soon stop and proceed to retaliate. At the stage fort, Beth and Heather immediately find themselves at odds. Beth brings up the rumor again, and the pair immediately begin chucking snowballs at each-other. Meanwhile, Gwen and Trent are watching them. When she asks if the pair should even bother trying to attack, Duncan simply says no and compliments Beth's throwing arm while Gwen silently cheers the farm girl on. DJ is at peace in the fort by the forest when Eva arrives. She furiously instructs the gentle giant to leave, and he immediately does so as she happily sits down inside it. Meanwhile, DJ gets a pep talk from a rabbit after it beats up a hawk. Inspired, he retaliates against Eva by dropping an enormous snow boulder onto her. Duncan and Noah toss their snowballs at Katie, who is currently the only person in there. Duncan calls for her surrender, seeing as far as he can tell, there's nobody else there. When she asks what gave him that idea, the two males become aware of Izzy's presence behind them. Her current appearance is terrifying as it looks like she just fought with a wild animal... and won. In the confessional, Izzy points out that the dead wolverine draped across her shoulders isn't real. Back at the campground, Courtney and Bridgette are putting up a good fight against Harold and Cody when Duncan and Noah, fresh from having their butts kicked by Izzy, leap into the fort. Duncan somehow lost his pants in his earlier skirmish. As the CIT tells him to go put some pants on, to which Duncan replies via flirting that she could keep them warm, a snowball going over her head activates some hormones and the two start making out. Courtney admits to herself in the confessional that she find danger to be hot and wishes she had better control over herself. Noah sarcastically flirts with Bridgette, but stops when she gives him a strange look. The bookworm and surfer discuss the situation: Harold and Cody are playing ninja, and despite the reinforcements, there are still only two retaliators. At the boathouse, Ezekiel is up a tree and making some ammunition as Lindsay and Tyler walk up. As Zeke prepares to strike, he pauses as Tyler begins to explain why he wasn't wearing his jersey. His divorced mom had come back after TDI, and she was furious. After yelling at his dad, then at Tyler, saying that now even he couldn't deny that he sucked at sports, she then began yelling that Lindsay wouldn't even remember his name. The farmboy winced at the low blow. Tyler's mom eventually had his school ban him from joining any sport team. Lindsay compares Tyler's mom to Heather, they way she was always bossing them around, unaware of how they worked as a family. The blonde goes on to explain how "everyone has edges to trim." The two prepare to kiss, but are stopped by Beth running away from Gwen, who climbs up a tree to be with Zeke. Tyler asks his teammates to cover him as he heads off to his cabin. In the confessional, an almost unrecognizable Heather comments that she's had it with Lindsay, Beth and the jock. In the campground, Noah is getting annoyed by Duncan and Courtney's nonstop make-out session. Cody suddenly gets knocked off the Killer Bass porch by Tyler, who is now back in his tracksuit. The Jock throws a snowball at Noah, but apologizes when Bridgette reminds him that the bookworm is on their team. He then begins attacking Cody, leaving Noah and Bridgette to deal with Harold. Over the loudspeaker, Chris announces that all the other forts have been taken by the Winter Wonders, leaving just the Campground fort. Noah forcibly seperates Courtney and Duncan, only to be KO'ed by Gwen and Cody. Izzy walks up and scares the others out, winning the game as Cody leaps into the fort. Chris announces that Tyler's offically back in his old persona, and announces the next challenge: Snow More Sculptures, where the goal is to make snow sculptures. The Winter Wonders will be judged by Chris, the Snow Experts by hard-to-please Chef Hatchet. But before the challenge begins, the host gets everyone into the lodge.for cocoa and cookies. Everyone is discussing what they're gonna make. Eva and Lindsay suggest appealing to the judge, who uses the fridge to crush a cockroach. DJ is congradulated for taking the Fitness Buff down. Meanwhile, Heather gets her last nerve rayed, and dumps cold water on Zeke, pushing him over the edge. He drags her into the kitchen which Hatchet is quick to vacate. In the confessional, Tyler, DJ, Duncan, Harold, Lindsay, Gwen, Katie, Beth, and Noah are all excited thinking that the Farm boy is gonna kill the queen bee. In the kitchen, a dripping Ezekiel is pinning a terrified Heather to the wall. He explains that the longer shekeeps acting this way, the more people are gonna accept the rumor. When the pair notice everyone else watching, they get up. After being talked to by Tyler, the prairie boy finally registers just how cold he is and is directed to the fireplace by DJ.. Act 3 - Walking in my Winter Underwear As Chris reminds everyone of the rules and reveals the prize to be a week supply of ice cream, he gets unanimously pelted with snowballs by the campers. In the confessional, Trent, Duncan, and Ezekiel discuss their plans. The farm boy is building a moose, or trying to since the antlers keep falling off. The first camper done is Gwen, then Eva and Tyler. Courtney and Beth are next, and they all head to the cafeteria to wait out the time limit.Harold, Katie, Dunan and Trent arrive next. The nerd and criminal are discussing a battle between Master Chief and Samus Aran. This friendly discussion is cut short by a glaring Courtney, who also shoots down Harold's apology before he can even say it. Some time later, Cody, DJ, Bridgette and Heather came in, followed by an exhausted Lindsay. Noah and Izzy were next, discussing a in great detail a fight between Sarah Kerrigan and Arthas Menethil. Ezekiel is last, due to having been chased up a tree by a moose. In the confessional, the prairie boy reiterates that he hates the outdoors. Chris begins judging the sculptures. Harold's detailed bust of Leshawna gets him a passing mark. DJ's Bunny sculpture would have as well had the ears not fallen off at the last moment. Gwens ironic sculpture of the sun won her a pass, as did Trent's snow snow mobile, which supported Chris' weight. Katie's life-size sculpture of Sadie, exactly what Chris expected, won her a pass when the host noted the huge amount of detail. Cody's video game controller was too complicated for Chris, which resulted in a fail. Izzy's two-story abominable snowman made Chris laugh at the fainted campers. He passed her and helped wake the others up. Ezekiel's moose didn't pass, although he didn't mind. Zeke simply shot the sculpture with an arrow as revenge. Chef's judging was next. He punched Duncan's bust of the cook and kicked Tyer's football, failing both as he approached Heather's. In the confessional, Heather reveals that she took Ezekiel's advice into account while making her sculpture: a large diamond. When Chef finds that Heather packed the object too hard for him to destroy it, he relectantly passes it, much to the ire of the Winter Wonders. This only irritated the cook, who promptly shoved Bridgette's dolphin to the ground. Courtney's first place ribbon recieved the same treatment, as Chef remarks that he never got one. Lindsay's magnificent pony, after being admired for half a second by Chef, gets knocked to the ground for the same reason. Noah's sculpture of the murder of Julius Ceaser, although misinterpreted as a movie scene, passes. Eva's fist-shaped sculpture doesn't pass due to Chef interpreting it as a challenger. Beth's simple snowman, after being inspected recieves the final pass mark. Chris announces that Heather, Noah, and Beth are immune. The other members of the Snow experts must now vote out the loser. Courtney, Duncan, and Heather begin discussing who to vote out, and suggest Lindsay. At the campfire, the blonde is voted out. She says good-bye to everyone as the boat sails away. Afterwards, Heather leads Ezekiel into a secluded area, where she thinks there are no cameras, where she threatens his (non-existant) social life, and thanks the boy for the advice after kissing him. In the confessional, the queen bee remarks on how easy it was to manipulate boys like Zeke, who comments that he didn't fall for it, adding that Heather should consider going all-natural. Lindsay reaches the Playa De Losers, where Leshawna comments that they need to chat about the people voting them off. Votes Tyler: 'Courtney '''Duncan: '''Lindsay '''Bridgette: '''Eva '''Heather: '''Lindsay '''Noah: '''Lindsay '''Eva: '''Bridgette '''Courtney: '''Lindsay '''Beth: '''Duncan '''Lindsay: '''Eva ... '''Lindsay: '''4 '''Eva: '''2 '''Duncan: '''1 '''Bridgette: '''1 '''Courtney: '''1 Quotes *'Harold - (astonished) "Ezekiel likes Heather?" DJ - (incredulous) "Ezekiel likes Heather?" Duncan - (startled) "Ezekiel likes Heather?" Gwen - (surprised) "Ezekiel likes Heather?" Lindsay - (dumbfounded) "Ziggy likes Heather?" Beth - (astounded) "Ethekiel likes Heather?" Tyler - (thunderstruck) "Ezekiel... likes... Heather?" Katie - (flabbergasted) "OhmygoshEzekiellikesHeather?" Noah - (horrified) "Heather likes Ezekiel?" All nine of them - "... NAH!" *'Tyler' - (astonished) "I don't know about the others, but all I could think was 'he's going to kill her'!" DJ - (incredulous) "He's going to kill her!" Duncan - (startled) "He's going to kill her!" Harold - (surprised) "He's going to kill her!" Lindsay - (dumbfounded) "Esteban's going to kill her!" Gwen - (thunderstruck) "He's going to kill her, and not let me to!" Katie - (flabbergasted) "OhmiGodhe'sgoingtokillher!" Beth - (astounded) "He'th going to kill her!" Noah - (matter-o-factly) "He's going to kill her." All nine of them - "... YAY!" *'Courtney' - "Duncan, go put your pants back on!" Cody - "What are they doing over there?" Confessional Catch Phrases 1. It really cold in here 2. I am ..... so chilly, mon. I want put more clothes on 3. Think she'll give him the cold shoulder 4. Karma kicks butt 5. E X H is that popular? 6. You make us dizzy, Miss Izzy 7. The seventeen-man raid 8. Wolverine the animal, not the mutant 9. Whoa 10. This really isn't Heather's day now is it 11. That's one way to do it 12. No one gets dragged in here 13. The last message before the last message 14. Let's get it started out here 15. Whips aren't sharp, but you get the idea 16. You rarely find a moose in here 17. Don't kick us, over please 18. Please we beg of you. Don't push us over 19. Duncan's no stealth agent 20. We don't censor here 21. WTH Trivia *Heather and Ezekiel's first major interaction occurs in this episode. *Tyler's depression ends in this episode. *It was revealed to everyone that Katie had a crush on someone. *Could the snow fort challenge have inspired a similar challenge in episode 3 of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island? Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Gallery Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes